everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
'Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever '''is the sixth and last (or the fifth) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994 on VHS and rereleased on August 13, 2002 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle as his Mom and Dad sing him nursery rhymes and lullabies before going to bed! Segments/Songs #Introduction/Little Jack Horner #Starlight, Starbright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Higgledy Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come, Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *(Emperor) Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Daddy) *Lily Bunny *Dennis Elephant *Patty Elephant *Peppa Fox (Mary) *Fluffy *Children in playground *Miss Honey (The Teacher) *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Old Mother Hubbard *Gerald Dog *Luis Fiddle-Cat *The Cow who jumped over the moon *D.W. Dog *The Dish *The Spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The Spider *The Mouse *Mrs. Cat (Mother Kitten) *Chase Cat, Jack Cat and Franny Cat (Three Little Kittens) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *The Sheep in the meadow *The Cow in the corn field *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Ferdinand *A bunch of bunny rabbits *Betsy/Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Old King Cole *Bob Fox (The Royal Baker) *Blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator (offscreen) Trivia/Goofs * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, Grocer Cat, Grandma Bear, the pig and mouse firefighters, Doctor Lion, Nurse Nelly, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Alex Bear, Anne Bear, Ralphie Raccoon, Bruno Bear, Gary Goat, Glenda Goat, Mr. Read-a-Lot, Pa Pig, Ma Pig, Harry Pig, Henry Pig, Sally Pig, Mr. Frumble, Mrs. Alligator/Mom Crocodile, Wrong-Way Roger, Freddie Fox, Frieda Fox, Mr. Fixit, Mr. Rabbit, Ursula Pig, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Marvin Mouse, Mary Mouse, Simon Mouse, Arthur Pig, other characters and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode to be released on VHS. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, would also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever!. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, would even also be in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever!. * This title of the video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's Animal Mother Goose 100 Favorite Old Rhymes Illustrated In A New And Different Manner and Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever/''Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever''. * This title of the video is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever/''Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever''. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Mother Cat, Father Cat, Lowly Worm, Patty Elephant, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Larry Lion, Peppa Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, Bob Fox, Miss Honey, Ralph Pig and other characters make these appearances with Dennis Elephant added from The Busy World of Richard Scarry. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, especially for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Even though the female child voice sings "The cow jumped over the moon", the moon doesn't show up during the "Hey Diddle Diddle" segment and doesn't appear at the end either. * This is the only time Mother Cat sings 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies: Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Sleep, Baby, Sleep. * This is the only time Huckle Cat sings the last lines of 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies: Little Jack Horner, Starlight, Starbright and Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Dennis and Patty Elephant and Lily Bunny sing London Bridge. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon (as Little Bo Peep) sings the last line of Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Father Cat sings a lullaby (Sleep, Baby, Sleep). * This is the only time the woman or kids offscreen in a background sing nursery rhymes. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. His voice sounds like a big boy. * This video marks the last for several things: ** This is the last video the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the last video the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. ** This is the last video the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the last episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the last video Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, that's him!" and "Oops! This isn't the way out." But his voice is low and normal. ** This is the third and last musical video. ** This is the sixth and last video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. ** This is the last video there was a song at the beginning and the ending. ** This is the last video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * In Mother Goose Land, Huckle Cat is the emperor, but in Busytown, he's not the emperor. * Humpty Dumpty was referenced by the Spider who frightened Little Miss Muffet but the rhyme does not appear in this video. * Higgledy Piggledy is not the song. They are the magic words. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg | Emperor Huckle and Little Bo Peep hqdefault_16.jpg | Emperor Huckle, Old King Cole and a pie with 4-and-20 blackbirds Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos